


And Then There Were Two

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is gravely injured.





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for harryron100 at livejournal, prompt 'blood'.  


* * *

Harry and Ron looked down at Hermione’s frail body, covered in her own blood, lying motionless in the muggle hospital bed. Her electronic heart monitor flashed a feeble pulse. She was too weak to fight anymore.

 

Harry put his head in his hands, holding back a sob. He pressed the heel of his hands against his eyelids until white lights flashed in front of his eyes.

 

Ron crossed the room and sank down into a chair next to Harry, his voice low and husky as he pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

 

“It’s just us now, mate.”


End file.
